Thrown in all directions
by Honest conclusion
Summary: Entry for Zombie's Run This Town "The Twilight Apple" Contest. She dropped the gun, turned around, and walked out the front door of her house. There was nothing left for her there. She took her car and all of her cash and just drove – leaving her old lif


**Entry for _Zombies run this town, __The Twilight Apple_ Challenge at _The Sparkle Awards_.**

Do not own anything.

_

* * *

Isabella held the gun up she knew if she press down it would end everything. It was so simple but yet so hard. _

_She stood there, tears streaming down her face and she knew that she had all the power._

_She couldn't help but let a smirk cross over her face. _

"_ILL DO IT "she screamed as she waved the gun around_

_The man just laughed _

"_I will" she shouted_

"_No you won't" said the man_

_She didn't want to, but she had to. She had to end this she couldn't let it continue. She had to get away and this seemed like the only way to do it._

_She pressed her finger lightly down on the trigger, carefully not trying to set it off _

"_You pathetic, weak little girl"_

_**BANG!!!**_

_She dropped the gun, and turned around, and walked out the front door of her house. There was nothing left for her here. She took her car and all of her cash and just drove – leaving her old life behind_

Isabella awoke from her dream, panting and sweating. Each time she had this dream it would remind her of home, the place where she had nothing left

It has been six months since that _tragic _night.

Isabella has a hard life:

Living in an old, run down motel on the outskirts of Forks  
In her free time she works at the local grocery store so she is able to have food and money to pay for rent.

Isabella re-named herself Marie Cygnet.

At seventeen she is obligated to go to school as the law says.  
She attends and gets average grades

Isabella pretends that she is normal, that nothing in her life is ever wrong.

She keeps an eye on the investigation which is tracking her down. Sometimes she gives them wrong leads – hoping to make them go further away from Forks.

As she got out of bed she let out a deep sigh.

It was another day of pretending. She wanted to be herself again. But she knew that could never happen.

She tried changing her appearance slightly she cut her hair short so It rested just above her shoulders and also had a full fringe.

As she walked into the bathroom she turned on the taps ready for her morning shower.

After undressing she got into the shower only to find that there was no hot water. She quickly scrubbed herself down and washed her hair.

As she stepped out the shower he foot got caught on the other, making her topple over.

She was used to falling because she did it so often.

Isabella pulled out the hair dryer which took her two months to save up for and began to blow dry her hair.

She walked towards her wardrobe which held barely any clothes.

Once she was dressed she headed out to her car.

Her car was her most prized Possession. It was the last thing her parents ever gave her.  
A red Chevy truck

When she turned the key that familiar roar of the engine surrounded her.

She began to drive to school; Forks high school was only 15 minutes down the road.

Once arriving at Forks she parked under neither one of the trees which over hanged, as she got out her car he bag got stuck in the door – causing her to fall to the ground. Gently she picked herself up – removed her bag from her door and headed off to her first lesson.

Isabella or Marie was quite beautiful, but not many noticed expect for a boy named Edward Cullen. He had tried talking to her, getting her attention. But nothing seemed to work she was always so distant. She never let anybody in and that seemed to frustrate Edward. But he never gave up. He would talk to her when possible; help her out when needed, the whole time being a perfect gentleman.

Isabella noticed but she was too scared of getting close to anyone, she was scared that if she did that would find out her secret, call the police and then she was done for -Ending up in prison for the rest of her life.

Isabella walked down the busy corridors until she came across her first class. She walked in and sat down at the back of the classroom.

Nobody ever troubled her anymore. They all knew too keep away.

As Isabella Stared out the window daydreaming she did not hear the teacher calling out her name not until the teacher was standing over the top of her

"Maire, Maire Cygnet"

Isabella still wasn't used to that name.

"Here"

The teacher walked back down to the front of the classroom and continued to read out names of the different students.

Isabella continued to stare out the window for the whole of the lesson; she didn't even notice that the Bell rang until she was the last person left in the room.

Slowly she walked towards the cafeteria.

Each time Isabella walked into the cafeteria Edward would always hope that one day she would turn and come sit with him and his friends. But she never did.

He would notice her looking in their direction every so often, only because he was staring at her.

Both Isabella and Edward began to eat their Apple pie; it was the special of the day. Isabella Also bought an apple to go along with it

Isabella love apples, at school was the only time she was able to get a _decent _mean

Edward heard what sounded like marching up the corridors of Forks high, suddenly the cafeteria doors burst open. Standing there were six police officers, Edward did not recognized any of them, and he knew all the police officers in town. They wore different vest than the usual forks officers.

They all had their guns out and were each pointing their guns towards Isabella/Maire

Edward was extremely confused especially when one of the yelled

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, You are under arrest"

Isabella stood up and turned to face the police officers

Everyone's eyes were on her

"Leave her alone, her name is Marie Cygnet" shout Edward as he stood up

"No, she's not, she is Isabella Marie swan. The wanted murder of James Tracker" said one of the police man

Isabella mind was racing, her secret was out. It wasn't just that she didn't want to spend the rest of her life in prison. She began to franticly look around the cafeteria trying to find a way to escape. She was crushing the apple which was still in her hand.

All of a sudden Isabella began to run, she jumped over a few chairs and started down the corridors.  
The police officers yelled for her to stop. But she didn't want a life in prison.

One of the police officers held up his gun

He put his finger on the trigger and pressed down

**BANG! **

Isabella fell to the floor; blood started pouring out of her shoulder where the bullet had hit.

Isabella's last breath she said  
"You'd kill him too, if he killed your parents"

And with that her heart stopped beating her pulse stop. Our rolled the apple from her hand, it rolled right into the centre of her blood.

* * *

**Hope you liked it :D**

**xx**

**REVIEW :D  
**


End file.
